


Sunsets

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Melancholy, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Cas: Want some company?Dean: Sure.





	Sunsets

The sky was a stunning shade of pink as the sun set behind the trees. The cool air brushed his hair and caressed the bruised skin of his face. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled. It hurt, but it would pass. At least, up there on the roof, he didn't have to see his dad passed out drunk on the couch, which was a weekly scene.

  
Instead, he contemplated the sunset, feeling incredibly melancholic. He wanted to get out of this place. He wanted to know what it would be like to be happy, to be safe.   
He felt his phone vibrate with a text. He needn't have to look at it to know who it was from. Smiling despite his pain, he read the text.

  
Cas: Need some company?   
Dean: Sure.

  
He never got tired of being with Castiel. The boy was his best friend and the only person who seemed to care about him, besides Sammy, his twelve-year-old brother. But now it wasn't the time to get Sammy involved in this. His younger brother needed protection, and sending him with uncle Bobby for the week was the best decision Dean had made for him, even if Sam hadn't agreed.

  
Five minutes later, he heard some grunts and the sound of hands grabbing onto the roof tiles with some difficulty. Dean turned and got up to help his friend climb to the roof.

  
"Hello, Dean."

  
They smiled at each other, but Dean didn't miss the way Cas' eyes traveled over his face, wincing just a little in sympathy. Dean blushed, a mixture of shame for having to be seen in this condition, and embarrassment because those blue eyes were everything and now they were worried, and Dean never wanted to see worry in those eyes.

  
They only stop staring at each other when Cas turned his head towards the sky that now was purple, a wistful look on his face. Dean yarned to know what was he thinking about.

  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cas whispered.

  
"Yeah," Dean said, but he wasn't talking about the sunset.

  
They sat right next to each other on the edge of the roof, facing the forest just behind the row of houses to watch the last rays of light. They were so close that Dean could feel the warmth radiating from Cas' body.

  
Dean wanted to say something, anything. Not that they needed to feel the silence, because it's not awkward, but still. He always wanted to hear Cas talk. He wanted to know what's on the other boy's mind.

  
Cas' fingers brushed against his own. At first, Dean thought it was an accident and he was about to apologize for letting his hand rest so close to Cas'. But then, Cas was intertwining their fingers together. They didn't look at each other, but Dean felt like he might explode at any moment, he was holding his breath so hard. All his injuries hurt. But right now, this pain was different. It was the same pain he felt every time his dad hit him, but at the same time, it held something good in it, like a promise that no matter how bad things look right now, they will be better in the future. Because Cas was his future, and his future was as bright and colorful as the clouds before them.


End file.
